


Dark In The Lungs

by gotfanfiction



Series: Twitter nonsense [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, M/M, Purring, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: Obligatory scent kink smutty fic. Flavored with blink and you'll miss it blood kink and a dash of purring.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twitter nonsense [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024782
Comments: 13
Kudos: 523





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, inspired by peeps on discord. This is for you, guys.

Geralt pressed his nose into the hollow of Jaskier's throat, took a deep breath in, mouth hanging open. The bard was shuddering underneath him, lashes damp with tears, chest heaving. 

They'd been at it for hours now. Jaskier had come twice, Geralt once. Their releases had mixed on Jaskier's belly and chest. Geralt made sure to rub the mess into his body hair and matting it into twisted clumps. 

He didn't seem to care about any discomfort or pulling, just kept moaning with his head thrown back and his legs hitched as far up Geralt's back as he could get them.

Geralt bit into the bard's neck as hard as he dared; a tooth too sharp to be called anything but a fang caught at Jaskier's skin, a bead of blood swelling up. He licked it away.

Jaskier smelled darkly like musk, like sweat and come and just a bit like blood. Like _Geralt_. Their scents had mixed in the air, sex and man, whatever oils Jaskier perfumed himself with long since sweated off, and it made Geralt dizzy.

He ground his hips down over and over, Jaskier wailing near continuously, overwhelmed but demanding more and more. Geralt couldn't pretend to be anything but happy to oblige. 

His hands slipped up from Jaskier's hips, skimming over his sides so he could twist his fingers through the other's, chests pressed together, rutting into each other almost like animals.

A rumbled started low in his chest, increasing in volume the closer Geralt inched to orgasm, sparking a breathless laugh from Jaskier, who bucked up against Gersat and came with a smile and a groan of delight. 

Geralt could feel every spasm, every flutter. The smell was too much, the heat too much, Jaskier was _too much_. He came only moments after, purring loudly and without care; he pulled out and slumped next to his bard, arm holding him down despite his wriggling. 

Undeterred by the weight of the witcher Jaskier snuggled as close as he could get, mess be damned, laying his head on Geralt's chest to better listen. They would soon have to get up, and wipe the worst of their mess away, but for now they dozed, content to lay in peace.


	2. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jaskier smells mostly like what humans do: sweat and blood and sometimes like sex_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a prequel to the previous chapter, of a sort. Pulled it off Twitter to throw it on here

Jaskier smells mostly like what humans do: sweat and blood and sometimes like sex, but all living things have a scent that is unique to them and them alone.

The first time Geralt gets a proper whiff of Jaskier the bard is wandering around their camp in his smalls, laying out his clothes to dry and humming quietly to himself.

Whatever soap the bard used was inoffensive to Geralt's nose, and he tunes himself into it, considers asking Jaskier where he purchased it, or how he made it, but then it hits him.

Jaskier without perfumes, or oils, smelled  _ delicious. _ Smelled like something sharp and crisp and sweet. Whatever he'd been planning to say had been forgotten, his throat clicking on a dry swallow. Geralt stood up, suddenly and without thinking.

He wanted to go over to his new, his new  _ whatever, _ wanted to bury his face in Jaskier's neck, into his lap, wanted to lick at him and ground his come inside and on him. 

Wanted to. Didn't. 

Geralt snatched the other's bar of soap straight out of his hand, instead, ignoring the affronted yelping and stomped off to take his own bath. 

He ran his tongue over the points of his teeth; knew that whenever he looked at Jaskier now he would have to fight back the desire to bite, and to mark.

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for not updating my other fic, or even working on any of the others I have outlined, so have some smut? I'm gotfanfiction on every site btw come yell at me


End file.
